


【侍赤】Bitter Heart

by maomao7180



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maomao7180/pseuds/maomao7180
Summary: Tips：我流自卑怪，很阴间，不建议赤魔单推阅读Tips2：智力有问题的傻狗盘子x干啥啥不行的five赤魔Warning：赤→黑暗恋+失恋/黑→召前提，盘子真的是弱智
Relationships: Samurai | SAM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Red Mage | RDM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 侍赤, 武士x赤魔
Kudos: 1





	【侍赤】Bitter Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Tips：我流自卑怪，很阴间，不建议赤魔单推阅读  
> Tips2：智力有问题的傻狗盘子x干啥啥不行的five赤魔  
> Warning：赤→黑暗恋+失恋/黑→召前提，盘子真的是弱智

“这封信……能麻烦你帮我交给召唤吗？”  
一身黑袍的高挑男人拉了拉衣领，将有些不自然的神色藏在厚实的布料之后，露在宽大帽檐下的眼眸里闪烁着别扭又期待的光亮。他伸出一只手——在漆黑袖摆衬托下显得白净修长而指骨分明——递过来一封看似普通的书信，只是封口的位置赫然印着心形图案的火漆封缄。  
火漆印上的图案相当常见，如果现在从这间位于薰衣草苗圃的部队房里出去的话，走不到十星码的距离就能瞧见绘着这个爱心的彩带和气球装饰在石子路旁，毕竟现在是恋人节期间，手牵手走在街上的情侣之间的甜蜜几乎要化作粉红气泡漂浮在空气中。  
“当然，”赤魔微笑着回答道，不动声色地拉了拉长衣下摆，将撑满整个衣袋的巧克力藏得滴水不漏，“我很乐意。”

  
召唤的房间就在他隔壁，这让黑魔的请求显得合情合理。其实他不太喜欢和那个聒噪还有些天然呆的家伙挨在一起住，但他曾经提出过的换房间的申请如同石沉大海般无人理会。这倒也不是什么值得意外的事情，他向来都是不受人关注的渺小存在，就连节日里偶尔举办的部队聚餐，清点座椅时都能遗忘他的那把。  
敲门之后的等待时间太过漫长，以至于赤魔差点以为房主并不在家。召唤看上去像是一觉睡到了中午，大概头天晚上又在熬夜研究什么以太同调，他穿着印有宝石兽图案的睡衣、揉着惺忪睡眼过来开门，拿到信封时显然还没意识到这意味着什么。  
赤魔面上挂着客气又礼貌的微笑，和从黑魔手中接过信封时如出一辙，东西送到便转身就走，甚至没有留出一句告别的时间。召唤有着一张讨人喜欢的娃娃脸，面露迷茫地把信封翻来覆去时模样称得上可爱，可他只觉得心里堵得慌，不愿看见对方读完信后的表情。  
下了楼梯又穿过走道，部队房公用的厨房里还堆着没来得及清洗的锅碗和模具。恋人节的时候大多数情侣都会选择一同上俾斯麦餐厅来一顿美味奢侈的晚餐，就算有打算亲力亲为的，也基本是在自家厨房里准备，哪像赤魔这种手头不够宽裕、只能租个狭小的单间用来睡觉的家伙，房间里连摆厨具的地方都没有。  
他脱下手套塞进口袋，扎着红色绸缎的巧克力被挤了出来，“啪嗒”一声掉在瓷砖地上——其实他喜欢黑魔，这份心意在整个世界上除他以外无人知晓——他愣了一下，还是弯下腰将那块心形的礼物捡了起来，撕开色彩鲜艳的包装纸、掰成小块送进嘴里。  
这是他第一次尝试制作甜品，虽然只是简单地将可可粉和牛奶混合，加热后倒进模具，但他还是处理得手忙脚乱，不是水放多、就是料放少，煮开的巧克力酱溅了一灶台，收拾起来又是个费劲活儿。  
实话说，他好像根本没有擅长的东西，无论是以太学基础的理论知识、还是实战中咏唱的魔法和近身剑技，冒险者资格证上的评级中等偏下，普通得好似路边随处可见的石子。和他组成队伍攻略过迷宫的战友嘲讽他的魔法是从无限城和玛哈那里学来的冒牌货，没有白魔法那种神赐般的治愈之力，更没有黑魔法无尽强大的破坏力，就连那几式看似独特的剑术，在真正的近战职业面前也显得不值一提。  
也许他根本不该穿颜色鲜艳的正红礼服，毕竟他不曾有过招摇的资本，披着不起眼的灰色衣袍、站在角落里被人忽略，才是与他更为相称的日常。  
听说黑魔不太喜欢甜食，因而加进巧克力中的糖粉和奶油被刻意地减少，可可粉苦涩的味道在唇舌间融化开，教人甚至毫无吃下第二块的欲望。真难吃啊，赤魔倒了杯清水来冲淡嘴里的苦味，水面中的自己故作镇定地端着一张没有表情的脸，他想：还好没有把这块造型和味道都糟糕透顶的东西送出去。  
固定队的同僚总在抱怨永远差那么一截的团队伤害，别的队伍里都有走位更为灵活、魔法威力也更强的召唤师来担任四号输出，偏偏由他这个样样低人一等的赤魔法师来填补了位置。赤魔确实不适合这个，攒满了魔元却因必须站在场边而无法施展近战剑技，过于频繁的跑动错失咏唱魔法的时机，又没有勇气和同队的黑魔提出换位申请，本就打不高的输出一低再低。他的队友大概早已无法容忍他了，老老实实地收拾东西滚蛋，没准还能在别人心里留下个他挺识相的印象。  
然后召唤会代替他成为队伍里数一数二的进攻职业。他哪有资格感到不满呢？召唤是那么优秀，连脸蛋都比他长得精致好看，在魔法钻研方面有一种无可比拟的疯劲儿，就算是那个平日里总是高傲冷漠的黑魔，都选择在恋人节的这一天里递出情书……是了，黑魔法师，他在加入这支队伍的第一天便悄悄喜欢上的冷傲之人，他也想亲吻那双冰冷的薄唇、被对方压在身下占有，还好他没有将他那点卑微肮脏又见不得人的小心思诉诸于口。  
本来就打算在告白被拒之后退出固定队，制作手工巧克力的原料也在许久以前便早早地开始精心准备。他喜欢黑魔很久了，大概是始源于渺小之人对强者天然的仰慕，他喜欢黑魔战斗时衣袂翻飞的帅气身姿、也喜欢黑魔那种凭借实力而自负的潇洒，此刻想来，身为短板待在队里混日子的自己大概根本入不了对方的视野吧？亏他还可笑至极地企图碰碰运气给黑魔送巧克力，妄想一些完全没可能实现的东西。  
在魔法术式的构建领域里，黑魔和召唤想必会很有共同话题，等到日后发展成烙印关系，不知道还能不能记得给他这个落魄的家伙留一张婚礼请柬？赤魔酸涩地想着，挽起袖子刷洗着泡在水槽里的碗碟和巧克力模具，以他的水平想要再找一支队伍去探索迷宫大概很困难了，当佣兵的话估计也没人愿意雇他，还不如直接到酒馆里去端盘子。  
部队同僚走进厨房的时候赤魔正在洗用来将巧克力塑成心形的金属模具，多余的包装纸和绸缎被揉成一团，随意地丢在灶台上。一身轻甲的龙骑看上去像是刚刚在院子里结束战技练习，头盔被抱在臂弯里、脖子上还搭着一条湿毛巾，他从橱柜里拿了杯子，正想接点水喝，一偏头瞧见赤魔手里的东西，顿时来了八卦的兴致：“哟，恋人节巧克力？想不到你也有对象了，这是做了送给谁的？透露一下呗？”  
赤魔尴尬地笑了一声，说不出口其实自己刚刚失恋，他已经活得很不堪了，这种丢人的事情更不想再拿来当作别人茶余饭后的说笑话题。正想敷衍过去，又被龙骑拿胳膊肘捅了一下，毫无眼力见地追根刨底，只好在脑内有限的人名里飞快翻找一通，胡诌道：“就，上次部队联谊时候的那个武士。你见过的，后来还一起进过迷宫。”  
说是上次，其实也快半年以前了，联谊的那支部队在海雾村，和他们这薰衣草苗圃隔得有些远，最后决定在俾斯麦餐厅订了个包间一起吃了顿晚餐。那天赤魔去是去了，全程待在角落里没和任何人说上过话，好在这于他而言是意料之中的事情，快收摊的时候还趁旁人不注意偷偷打包了些剩菜带回去当明天的午饭。  
对桌有个武士和他一样孤零零的，但那披着鲜红羽织的东洋人好歹有一张帅脸，腰间配着把流光四溢的绝境噬骨，一看就是有本事的角色。整个联谊期间武士都一直在吃，五年没吃过肉似的脸都快埋进碗里去了，就算有人上前搭讪，他不是没听到、就是因为嘴里塞满了东西而应得含含糊糊，几个小时下来说过的话比边上戴着面罩的忍者还少。  
当时赤魔也没多想，只希望他别全吃完了搞得自己没办法把剩菜打包回去，现在再一回想，就感觉武士应该是个不喜欢和人闲聊的孤僻性子。也没听说部队里谁还和武士有更近的联系，若是之后再被问起来，编个理由说已经分手了就行。  
构想很完美，但现实总是不尽人意，谎话一旦说出口就需要编更多的来圆，谣言在传播时也会越变越离谱。两天后当赤魔再度求职失败，垂头丧气地回到部队房时，隔了大老远就望见有个大红的身影跟个木桩似的守在院子门口，顿时感觉心都凉了。  
趁着脑袋还好好的接在脖子上，赤魔转身就想跑了逃避现实，可惜武士动作比他更快，三两步冲到跟前拦了他的去路，强迫他硬着头皮跟人对视。不仔细看还好，眼神就一对上就发觉武士好像不是来兴师问罪的，比他还高了半个头的东洋男人有些扭捏地绞着手指，一双琥珀般的金色眼眸里闪烁着兴奋和期待。  
“我听说我们在交往。”武士不好意思地眨了眨眼睛，一副恨不得现在就扑到赤魔身上、却又强行忍住的模样，“抱歉，这么久了我才知道，我应该做些什么来补偿你？”  
赤魔的心里彻底凉了：完了，怎么没人事先告诉他武士是个傻的？

  
武士这个人吧，智力不太行。  
倒不是说他弱智到生活不能自理的程度，跑来艾欧泽亚这么多年混得也还算不错，而且他非常能打，进到迷宫里多么复杂的机制都能一点就通，一去二来得到个一流冒险者的凭证，可惜钱是没挣多少，因为他实在太缺心眼了。  
旁人都说他傻，久而久之连他都觉得自己是个傻的，分辨话语的真假对他而言太过困难，被骗去接受低报酬高难度的佣兵委托也是常有的事情，亏得他自身实力过硬，多少次遇到危险都成功脱身。  
他这样傻了吧唧的性子不讨人喜欢，也就一个同乡的忍者偶尔关照他，虽然更多的时候忍者都在想办法从他口袋里顺走工资拿去吃喝嫖赌，但至少没有真背信弃义地谋害过他。那天晚上的部队联谊也是忍者特地叮嘱了他多吃东西少说话，毕竟他这么个人高马大还揣着绝境武器的帅哥武士往那儿一站确实看起来意气风发，一旦开口立马暴露了部队里有个傻子的事实，太煞风景。  
俾斯麦餐厅的料理相当美味，他吃得起劲，可心里也难免羡慕左拥右抱的同僚，听说女孩子搂在怀里香香软软，单是想象一下那样的场景他就感觉气血上涌，然而现实里在他快三十年的生涯中连异性的手都没摸到过。沉稳可靠的男人才是女性所心仪的对象，人要是傻的脸长再帅都不顶用，武士倒是清楚自己太傻没人喜欢，安分守己地待在角落里消磨时间，置身于安静之处、边吃边把来参加联谊的人都端详了一圈。  
正中间那桌有个笑得一脸灿烂、仿佛苦难之心打出直爆伤害的白魔法师，勾着看上去初出茅庐不久的年轻占星术士谈笑风生，想来为了勾搭绑定的治疗搭档白费心思；言行举止都非常直男的龙骑士正在向诗人示好，时不时被玫瑰花茎上的硬刺给扎到手指；对过有个落单的赤魔法师……为什么一直盯着我跟前的盘子？  
武士不明所以，他正忙着吃一份烤渡渡鸟胸肉，作为俾斯麦餐厅的招牌菜，味道相当鲜美多汁。不愧是闻名艾欧泽亚的头等餐厅，居然连筷子都有提供，武士吃得起劲，虽然想不明白赤魔在干什么，但人家似乎不像是会上来搭讪的样子。一想到自己的魅力还不如一盘鸟肉，他内心顿觉无比挫败，念及出门之前忍者的叮嘱，几个小时下来便光顾着吃了。  
至于后来赤魔为了应付龙骑而即兴编出来的那句话，一开始也只说是恋人节的巧克力准备送给武士，一传十十传百，再被人添油加醋几句，莫名成了他俩在那天的部队联谊上一见钟情，如今已经交往小半年了。  
平日里忍者和武士关系最近，为了提防这傻子天天被骗、就差寸步不离地跟在人后边转，自然知道自从联谊之后武士就没再和对方部队里的任何人见过面，更别提谈恋爱了。可谣言已经在部队里传得除武士之外人尽皆知，忍者吃饱了没事干，想法越渐缺德，存心想耍两把这个别人说啥他就信啥的傻狗，一开口便是：“嗨老兄，听说你在和上次那个联谊部队里的赤魔交往？”  
距离下一个委托开始的时间还有几个星时、正准备回屋午睡片刻的武士大惊失色，心说居然还有这等好事，连忙追问道：“真的吗？什么时候的事情？”  
他这人不太聪明，最明显的表现便是得知任何消息都晚别人一步，这么多年下来连他自己都认为很多事情他不了解是因为他傻。恋爱他没谈过，也不知道该是什么样的，三言两语便被忍者哄得信了他正在和赤魔交往，一时间被天上掉老婆的偌大惊喜砸得回不过神来。  
“当然了，不信你去问咱部队别人，大家都知道了。”忍者眼珠子一转，当机立断把锅给甩了出去。武士没脑子，不表示其他人也没有，部队里众人都拿这事传来传去当笑话听，谁也不信这样的傻子能够脱单，如果真被武士傻愣愣地问到，八成也就和忍者一样顺水推舟地哄上两句完了——哪有人会在意傻子的想法呢？  
武士听得一愣一愣，喝了假酒似的连自己是怎么走回房间的都不知道，他外衣没脱就躺上床，盯着天花板上东洋风格的吊灯出神，心里不断回味着忍者的话。傻归傻，他记性还算不错，没费多少工夫就想起来了那个所谓的赤魔法师长什么样，虽然不是胸大腰细的女孩子有点可惜……嗯腰好像也挺细的，男的就男的吧，既然说是恋爱对象那肯定是要两个人之间互相喜欢的吧？  
原来我喜欢赤魔，赤魔也喜欢我——武士飞快地被自己给说服了，他扯着被子在床上滚了两个来回，憋不住脸上的傻笑：老天，这还是头一次有人喜欢我。  
自从那天部队联谊结束已经过去快半年了，按照忍者的说法在这段时间里他俩一直在交往，虽然他现在才知道，不过人傻在先，晚得知一点情有可原，逻辑上非常通顺。他傻乐着翻了个身，午后明媚的阳光透过纸窗洒在身上，暖洋洋的很是舒服。  
那么长期交往之后会发生什么呢，武士用他那容量不怎么充裕的脑子仔细思考了一下，部队里的占星和黑骑恋爱了两年多，一个月前刚刚烙印、还邀请众人去十二神教堂里见证了这一神圣的时刻，由此可以推断出交往久了是要结婚的！一想到这个武士可就坐不住了，他一骨碌从铺盖上爬起来，兴致冲冲地准备去国际商贩路看看有没有合适的订婚戒指，尽管一切都发生得相当突然，可他现在就是特别想要与赤魔见面。

  
赤魔一个头两个大，但凡早点知道武士的智力惊为天人，他也就不扯这种一戳就破的谎话了。偏偏当事人还莫名其妙地信以为真，兜里揣着戒指就跑来堵自己的路，他进退两难，往前走吧，抬眼望见武士腰间闪闪发光的绝境噬骨，怎么想都打不过；往后折返吧，除了部队房他也无处可去。  
但这傻大个挡在跟前，眼里的欣喜倒是不掺半分虚假，瞧着像是真心为那个假到不行的谣言而感到高兴，要不是赤魔确信自己跟武士此前根本没有交集，几乎都要怀疑对方是暗恋他了。如他这般一无是处的冒险者行会剩余垃圾，怎么会被有实力踏破绝境的强者所看上呢？哪怕武士是个傻的，那好歹也是有本事的傻子，反正都是自己没本事招惹的角色。  
惹不起，难道还躲不起吗？可武士也不知是被谁给忽悠的，无论如何解释都一口咬定赤魔是因为他太过迟钝而在生气。天知道什么时候才会出现第二个愿意喜欢傻子的人，武士不肯放过机会，铁了心要认错，一副可怜巴巴的表情仿佛下一秒就要哭出来，亏得这薰衣草苗圃的林间小道上没什么行人路过，真哭两下也不算特别丢人。  
赤魔没办法，只好收了武士硬塞过来的小盒子，揣进口袋之前打开盒盖瞥了一眼，立即被戒指上硕大的钻石给闪到了眼睛——这得值多少钱啊？他扣上盖子的手微微颤抖，心说这么贵的东西他可不敢真收，等待会儿解释清楚了想个办法还回去。武士紧张兮兮地盯着他的表情，还当他是不喜欢戒指的款式，果然找损友帮忙挑礼物就是不靠谱，晚上得找个理由把忍者打一顿。  
为了解决他俩到底在没在谈恋爱的问题，赤魔最终决定去武士的部队里问个清楚，若真像武士坚持的那样所有人都认为他俩是交往关系，那莫非整个部队和武士一样是傻子不成？  
黑衣森林并不濒临罗塔诺海，只能通过飞空艇前往海洋之都，可航班也不是每时每刻都准备就绪的，两人在格里达尼亚新街的飞艇平台上耗了一个多星时才等到班次，而踏上海雾村白色的石砖地面时天色都已经近晚了。  
整个过程中武士一直在他边上拿含情脉脉的目光盯着他不放，感动得在坐船去住宅区时利姆萨·罗敏萨码头的船夫特地给他们安排了邻座。赤魔被盯得头皮发麻背后发凉，只好随便扯了点话题来转移注意力，没想到武士的傻似乎仅傻在人际交往方面，谈起近来热门的迷宫和赏金任务时居然能分析得头头是道，甚至还根据赤魔的冒险者资格水平给他推荐了几支合适加入的队伍。可一旦对话停止，武士立马又变回了那个盯着他嘿嘿傻笑的二愣子，也不知究竟是在乐什么东西，口水都快要从嘴角淌下来了。  
气派的大型别墅矗立在地势最高处，赤魔跟在武士后边穿过栽满了东洋樱花树的庭院，推门踏进玄关，宽敞的会客厅里零零散散坐着四五个部队成员，不算多也不算少，全都低着头各忙各的，连招呼都懒得和武士打一个，气氛安静得有些诡异。  
不得不说赤魔一开始甚至没感觉到不对劲，他在自己的部队里同样是无人在意的透明人，只有当需要求助于他的时候才会有人记起他的存在，比如恋人节时那封拜托他转交给召唤的情书。但一进屋就恨不得让所有人都知道他把赤魔带回来了的武士显然更加离谱，已经嚷得那么大声了还被人无视，想来在部队里也不怎么受人待见。  
直到武士兴冲冲地拉了个人过来，想让对方证明他们全部队确实都知道他俩之间的关系，这才有人被迫出来收拾忍者惹下的烂摊子。那人打量了赤魔一眼，出言问候时用词还算礼貌，可笑容实在谈不上亲切，甚至还有些……幸灾乐祸。  
“打扰了，我是来解释……”  
解释其实他不是武士的恋人，这是个彻头彻尾的误会。  
赤魔顿了一下，察觉到角落里有人忽然抬眼看他，伴随着一阵不怀好意的窃笑，继而又转向了对真相丝毫不知的武士。一道道恶劣的目光汇聚在正满脸期待的武士身上，没人会在意傻子的感受，人人都只想看笑话，在战斗中无往不利的强势之人却在恋情上遭到欺骗和拒绝，武士会因此而露出怎样难受的表情呢？  
谁都知道此前根本没有在海雾村出现过的赤魔不可能在和武士交往，大抵只是因为好玩、有趣、或者其他什么不重要的理由，便谁也不愿意费时费力地向一个傻子说明这为什么是虚假的谣言。赤魔眨了眨眼，莫名觉得咽喉里翻涌起一股苦涩的味道，仿佛回到了恋人节的那天下午，他一个人躲在厨房里掰碎没能送出去的巧克力吃掉，通讯贝里存着固定队同僚催促他主动退队的留言，装有情书的信封触感依旧残存在指尖。  
黑巧克力太苦了，他不喜欢。如果再做一次的话，一定要放很多牛奶和砂糖。不知道东洋人爱不爱吃甜食？赤魔抬起头，目光与武士那双熠熠生辉的金瞳相撞，竟一时间陷在那片温柔又期待的金澄海洋里恍了神。  
身无长处的废物与没人喜欢的傻子，他暗自想笑，却又觉得释然，难以自制地被武士的兴奋情绪所感染，便勾着唇角说道：“我确实是他的恋人，刚才临时决定的，今后请多指教了。”  
武士欢呼一声，像只来回摇晃尾巴的大狗似地扑上来抱住他，脑袋搁在他肩膀上一通乱蹭。无视了旁人面色不太好看的古怪目光，赤魔心安理得地享受了这个拥抱，他安抚般拍了拍武士的后背，心想：待会儿可以抽空试一下戒指尺码合不合适了。


End file.
